zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Day Off At Burrito's
|beginning = 21st April 2017 |end = 19th May 2017 }} Day Off At Burrito's is a temporary event which began on 20 April 2017. This event is was prepared in cooperation with Juicy Beast. Ancient Portal The Candyland portal is shown flying in the upper left corner of the world map. Another way to the Candyland is via the Burrito Bison Ancient Portal located at the very beginning of the Amero Kingdom. Player can freely move between the worlds. There is no charge for using the Portal. The Burrito Bison Portal is only available and activated during the Burrito Bison Event. World Overview The difficulty of the Challenges and Locations depends on the highest ever reached difficulty. * Locations: 7 * Challenges: 5 * Candy shop * Juicy Beast Store Map Juicy Beast Store Note: The Podcast was on 5th May even though the shop mentioned 4th May. Challenges The level of the Challenges depends on the highest level the player has ever reached (denoted as x in following table). The Burrito Bison Challenges were closed some day. Even if the player stayed in the Candyland one can not enter the challenges. Note: Challenge II (Brutus) and Challenge IV (Gumdalf) can be beaten once per timeline (see Time Portal). The level of both bosses increases by 10 levels each time they are defeated. Bosses Candyland Currency During the time of the event Jelly Beans are another in-game currency. The Jelly Beans are dropped randomly after destroying a building. This applies to all houses of all kingdoms and the Candyland. The drop rate is affected by the number of jelly beans the player has collected and the time till the end of the event. This mechanic was implemented to help every player reach their goal even if they access the event later than the others. For a more thorough explanation of this mechanic see Event Mechanics. Candy Multiplier The gain of Jelly Beans may be raised by buying unique Candy Items at the Candy Shop or by completing the Burrito Bison Challenges. Basic Candy Multiplier is 1. Candy Shop Burrito Bison's quotes *''You sure you aren't green candy?'' *''You guys seen El Pollo around?'' *''Man, these candies taste weird.'' *''I would do anything for a steak right now...'' Purchasable items Note: The number of orbs earned from the Fast Time Travel corresponds to the highest number of broken orbs ever collected during any timeline (multiplied by the best unlocked portal multiplier). Crafting Recipes Strategy * Each piece of candy adds 1 jelly bean to the drop. So instead of 1 jelly bean, you'll get 2, 3.. etc. Now. there are 3 regular bosses in the event world that give a piece of candy. Do try to knock them out first thing. * You'll need to be at max dps or as close to it as you possibly can. So the highest difficulty you've reached and then past that for dps. The bosses with little platforms reset every time you reset. Every time you beat them their level increases; it does NOT increase unless you beat them. * It is highly suggested to get all 6 pieces of candy as soon as you can to maximize your Jelly Bean drop, as you need a total of 53700 Jelly Beans to purchase all items (except Fast Time Travel). Once you access the store in the event world, if you click on your beans, it'll pull up the store. Trivia * All the art assets for the event were made by Juicy Beast.